Ice Cold & Red Hot
by dino girl
Summary: Sasuke's Pride? Shot down. Sasuke's Ego? Deflated. Sasuke's Masculinity? Punched in the gut. Sakura's Temper? Sky high. Something has Sasuke in an ice cold mood and Sakura in a red hot temper. SasuSaku. One-shot.


**ICE COLD & RED HOT**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Just the plot. Muahahahahah.**

* * *

"Would you stop being a baby! Jesus, you would think I had kicked a puppy or something with the pout on your face," Sakura scolded as she entered a building, holding the door open for Sasuke.

"I just don't see why we have to be here. I don't have a problem," he hissed back at her, crossing his arms.

"Bullshit. Look Sasuke, I've had to put up with this for at least 2 months. You have a serious problem. So we're dealing with it." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, refusing to go any further. "Now," she commanded, roughly pushing him forward. "Do you want people to see this?"

"Well if you would have listened to me we wouldn't be here at all."

He was pissed.

Sakura shoved him into the lobby. She cast him a withering glance, ran her fingers through her hair and walked up to the Secretary sitting behind the desk in front of them.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "We're here to see Dr. Ackers."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, it's under-" Sasuke had officially zoned out. He couldn't believe he was being forced to see a...therapist. He scowled at the white walls and the brown chairs. He wondered how much he was paying to be tortured in this place. Looking back to Sakura and he noticed her handing the Secretary _his_ credit card. He directed a rather heated glare her way. How did she get that?

Sakura grabbed his arm, dragging him over to sit down. He slouched in his seat.

They sat like that for a few more minutes before a tall redhead called out, "Uchiha Sasuke?" She scanned the room for a response.

Sakura looked expectantly at Sasuke, but he just kept staring off into space like he hadn't heard her. Sakura let out a growl. "He's coming," she said sweetly towards the woman, who smiled back waiting with a folder in her hands. "Sasuke if you don't get out of that seat and see the doctor I will personally destroy you model trains," Sakura threatened.

He stood immdietly, but in a lazy fashion. "Yo."

The redhead smiled again. "If you would please follow me." She lead them into a room lined with books. There was a desk in the middle, and two large, cushioned chairs directly in front of it. But the thing that Sasuke didn't expect was for the redhead to take a seat behind the desk. This wasn't right, and Sasuke felt panic well in his chest. (But did he let it show? Naw.)

"Thank you Dr. Ackers for seeing Sasuke on such short notice. I really appreciate it," Sakura said sitting down. Sasuke remaind standing in front of his chair looking at 'Dr. Ackers' with wide eyes.

A silence filled the room as Dr. Ackers and Sakura watched Sasuke expectantly.

"Would you just sit down?" Sakura finally hissed at him, then immediately turning and giving a cheesy smile to the therapist.

Dr. Ackers looked at both of them before looking down at the papers on her desk. "So, it's my understanding that you two are experiencing some relationship problems."

"We don't have a problem, so I guess we're done here," Sasuke said making a move to stand up, but Sakura caught his hand halfway through the motion.

"We most certainly do," she corrected yanking him back down to a sitting position. "We're having some slight difficulties in bed," Sakura said a little awkwardly.

"Yea, if you count boring as a problem. Would it kill you to be a little sexier?"

Oooo, wrong thing to say.

"Sasuke can't get it up or keep it up," Sakura clipped, her face red with anger.

Sasuke made a small 'eep' sound. Sasuke's Pride? shot down. Sasuke's Ego? Deflated. Sasuke's Masculinity? Punched in the gut.

Sakura's Temper? Sky high.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have lunch planes with Hinata," she bit out, gathering her purse off the floor and standing up.

"Wait!" Sasuke exclaimed. "My understanding was that I wouldn't be doing this alone."

"Well you weren't. But now you are." Sakura smiled wickedly and walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke inside the dungeon with the executioner.

* * *

Sakura slammed her glass of ice tea onto the table.

Ino and Hinata jumped in surprise. She had been like this all afternoon. Mumbling to herself, glaring, and, in general, being violent.

"Is something bothering you?" Ino ventured.

"Nope. Nothing at all. So what's up with you guys?" she questioned, changing the subject.

* * *

"So Sasuke, would you like to describe this issue to me?"

Glare.

"No."

"Do you think that the problem your having is caused by lack of sleep, poor diet, or something more along the lines of lack of stimulation?"

_"Sasuke I need this. Please," Sakura moaned from underneath him, as she boldly grasped his erection, making him hiss. She stroked his length erotically, guiding him to her entrance. _

_And for some reason, he lost it. _

_Despite the fact that this was his fucking hot girlfriend._

_Despite the fact that she was at his mercy moaning like crazy._

_And despite the fact that making her scream his name and causing the neighbors to be jealous was his favorite thing to do, he went soft right then and there. _

Glare.

"No."

* * *

Sakura came home that night to find Sasuke already in bed. She had stayed out a little longer than planned. Quietly undressing and slipping on her night gown she made her way under the thick blankets.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke but his back was turned to her. She didn't really mind, his back was her favorite part of his body. Those muscles rippling under smooth, soft skin, the definition of his shoulder blades; it was the hottest thing she could think of.

Sakura reached a hand out to run her fingers along his spin, but she recoiled remembering earlier today.

_'Oh that's right, I'm not sexy.' _she thought bitterly. Sakura turned her back to him, tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sounds of Sakura's, ridiculously early, morning routine. He made his way to the ever faithful coffee pot located in the kitchen, bleary eyed and groggy.

"Don't forget you have a therapy session at 12 today," Sakura said curtly. Sasuke turned to make a plea for sanctuary from the pain it caused him to simply say the word therapy, but she was already out the door.

* * *

"Eh...What's up with you Teme?" Naruto asked getting right up in Sasuke's face.

It was 1 in the afternoon and Naruto and him were getting a late lunch. Therapy had been just as unhelpful as yesterday, and just as embarrassing. He couldn't believe he had to endure this kind of cruel treatment.

_"Sasuke. I would like to know how many girls you have been with before Sakura." _

_Glare. _

_"Hn."_

_"I'm guessing a lot. Did you ever have this kind of problem with the others?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Were you ever as serious with any of the others?"_

_"Hn."_

_"I see. Well I would like you to make a list a few reasons why you are in the relationship with Sakura. Jot down what you like about her, things she does that you enjoy, the sexual things too," he blushed, "and tell me about you mental image of her."_

_Pointless. _

"Nothing is wrong Dobe, now quit asking and get out of my face before i maim it."

"Man I don't know whats wrong with you but it's bad," Naruto said shaking his head and backing off.

Silence.

"So what is it?" Naruto asked eagerly.

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino burst into Sakura's office at the hospital looking frantic.

An already agravated Sakura glanced at her friend who was jumping up and down slightly. She rolled her eyes. "Spit it out."

"Well I have a date with Shika later and he said where we were going was a surprise soIdon'tknowwhattoWEAR!" Ino yelled.

Sakura winced.

At the same moment an intern raced through the door. "Haruno! Mr. Yawasho is complaining of severe stomach pains."

Then another, "Doctor, we need you in room 409 immidietly!"

"Sakura my clothes!"

"Mr. Yawasho!"

"Your patient is going into cardiac arrest!"

Sakura couldn't help it, she snapped. "Jesus Christ people! Ino! Use your head! Wear something dressy casual," she looked to the intern. "Why don't you stop bothering me and look it the fuck up!" She then turned her attention to the last person in the room and he shrunk.

"Actually," he said backing away, "I think Nitsui can handle it." With that he fled the room.

Sakura, still seething with anger, turned to Ino and the random intern. They followed suit.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he made his way to his sixth day of therapy. Things hadn't gone so well a few nights ago. Sakura had officially taken up residence at Tenten's house the last few nights.

_Sakura stormed into the house throwing her things down on a small table by the door. Sasuke, not in the least bit disturbed by her actions, continued to read his book on the couch. Sakura noticing that he hadn't noticed her, glared in his direction. She stalked over to him and snatched the book out of his hands, tossing__ it over her shoulder carelessly, knocking over a vase of flowers._

_-sigh-_

_"Was that really necessary?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. He noticed she looked a little disheveled, ...and a little crazy. _

_"Oh trust me, it was more than necessary."_

_Something was wrong. _(No shit Sherlock)_ He sighed, standing up. "What's the matter?" _

_Sakura's eyes were suddenly laced with tears and she crossed her arms. "Am I really not sexy?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Her whole posture seem to be filled with the hurt his words had caused. Those careless words he hadn't even thought about. Great. _

_He went to hug her but she backed off. Her big, apple eyes looked at him again and he felt a spear go through his heart. _

_"No Sakura that's not... I didn't mean it."_

_"Then why did you say it?" she yelled._

_"Because you were pissing me off. I don't need a therapist!"_

_"Then what the hell is wrong."_

_And then..._ And then_... Sasuke's ice cold temper got the best of him. "Maybe you just too damn annoying."_

_Sakura physically recoiled and looked at him, shocked. "I'm sorry that I don't 'do it' for you," she started, her voice quivering. "But believe me when I say that I tried. I wanted to so bad." A tear traced it's way down her cheek. "I didn't mean to wast your time at all." She turned and walked for the door. _

_And Sasuke just stood there. Wondering why he said those words in the first place._

* * *

He didn't know why he had kept coming to therapy after Sakura had walked out like that. Maybe he was finally acknowledging the problems he had denied.

"Well Sasuke. From reading the list you made for me it seem as if you have nothing to say about Sakura. That's too bad," sighed Dr. Ackers, "because she had a lot of things to say about you."

That got his attention.

"I asked Sakura to do a list for me before she brought you in," explained Dr. Ackers, holding out a piece of paper to him.

He snatched it greedily.

_Things I love about my Lover! _

_The way he looks at me._

_How he walks around the house with no shirt on ;)_

_How smart he is._

_He is really sweet but just doesn't know it yet_

_How he gives me hand massages. (They're my favorite!)_

_He does the dishes. _

_He takes care of me. _

_He lets me listen to my music in the car, even though I know he hates it._

_He watches chick flicks with me!!_

_He thinks my anime obsession is cute. _

_How he just lets me talk and talk and talk..._

_The way he kisses me when no one is around. It's really soft and gentle._

_How sexy he makes me feel._

_My mental image of my Lover_

_He's wearing a Batman Suit. Duh. )_

He couldn't believe it. She had struck him to the core. Rattled his base.

And God how he loved it.

* * *

"And bring your hands up for our third Sun Salutation," said the yoga instructor peacefully. Sakura and Ino were at their weekly yoga session. It was Saturday and by the time the week was over, they needed a little relaxation.

Sakura was mid salutation when the door to the studio slammed open. She opened her eyes with a jump and looked to see who had disturbed her peace.

"Sakura we need to have sex," burst out the figure that Sakura had recognized as Sasuke. Her jaw dropped, and her face was a mask of unbelievable shock.

Ino snorted while the rest of the class looked towards Sakura, all giggling, and blushing.

Sakura just stood there for a second opening and closing her mouth, processing his words. _'SEX?' _Her mouth snapped closed and she glared at the man in the doorway. "No thank you," she bit out, closing her eyes and moving back into her yoga position.

"No," Sasuke said threateningly. "We need to do it. _Now_."

She looked at him incredulously. "Sasuke, I'm in the middle of _yoga_. No," she said firmly.

He was advancing towards her quickly, but before she could react he had her arm and was leading her to the door.

"What? No! Not on your life!" She struggled in his grasp trying to gain purchase with her socked feet. But no avail. "Ino! Help?" She looked back at her friend desperately who was just standing, laughing, and watching.

Sasuke opened the door and started to drag her out.

Why weren't they helping? "You guys?!" she yelled at the rest of the class, who were doing the same thing as Ino_. 'Unbelievable!' _Sakura latched onto the door frame holding onto it for dear life. There was no way he was going to take her alive!

"Call me!" Ino yelled as Sakura lost her grip and disappeared from view.

"What- Ino? No- What The Hell!!" were Sakura's fading words.

* * *

Sasuke shoved her into his car and was buckled up in his seat, car started and everything before she could even utter a single complaint.

"Sasuke! What the hell is your problem. My week was bad enough. I don't need you to make it any worse." She glared at him. "Again."

"The therapist gave me this," he said trying to concentrate on the road as he peeled out onto the highway, while handing her a piece of folded up paper. It was really difficult for him. Considering how tight those yoga pants were.

Sakura took the paper and unfolded it. "Hey, she said she wouldn't give this to you. That bitch. I can't believe this." She huffed, fed up. "Everyone is stupid! And fucking ridiculous! Especially you!" She turned in her seat and pointed an accusing finger in his direction. "One minute your all 'Sakura your so annoying,'" she imitated him in a mockingly high pitched voice. "And then your all 'Sakura I'm horny, fix it.' Well you know what? I don't feel like fixing it!" She poked him in the chest harshly with said accusing finger. "Fix it yourself. I know it's not that hard, and i know that you penis isn't out of your reach-"

Sasuke had pulled into his parking lot, which was conveniently close to the gym, slammed it into park and grabbed Sakura's head, effectively shutting her up with a very hair raising kiss. He slid his hands down her sides, almost breaking her resistance. Pulling away, he snatched the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, leaving Sakura a little shell shocked. He was over to her side in a flash, opening the door and grasping her arm once again.

"I'm not going into that building. It's your apartment again and I don't want to go in." She found herself inside the lobby already and heading towards the elevator.

Sakura yanked her hand away and was surprised to find that she pulled free. "Look I hate you and your never getting any from me. Ever again. You decided that I wasn't good enough for you, and I decided that I didn't deserve to be treated that way- are you even listening to me?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Sasuke's eyes were eating her alive. He looked a little feverish.

"Nope," he responded picking her up over his shoulder, seeing how she wasn't going to go any further. He pushed the button for the elevator and stepped inside when the doors opened.

The ride to the top floor was a little awkward, considering they had nothing to talk about, besides the whole kidnapping-to-rape-her thing, and Sasuke had promised himself that he wasn't going to do anything till they got to the apartment.

Like I said, awkward.

Finally the doors 'binged' and Sasuke exited the elevator with Sakura still slung over his shoulder. He walked as fast as he could towards their door, Sakura screaming and wailing on his back the whole time.

He accidentally bumped into Mrs. Yamshai, their only neighbor, on the way. (This just happened to be the neighbors he loved to make jealous. Mrs. Yamshai was a vain woman in her 30's, who often felt neglected by her husband. Mr. Yamshai was a scraggly older man, who felt belittled by his wife.) Sakura was screaming something about 'No SEX!' and Sasuke offered a polite hello, brushing past her. She looked after them, scandalized.

They entered the apartment and Sasuke put Sakura down. She dashed for the door as soon as her feet touched the floor. Sasuke caught hold of one of her hands and yanked causing her to spin mid step and crash against the door where he pinned her. _'Not exactly what I had in mind when I thought "door!" but okay...'_ she thought sarcastically.

Sasuke got closer to her and sighed. "Look," he started. "I'm so sorry that I called you annoying. I love it when you babble," Sasuke whispered with his forehead touching hers, and his eyes closed. "And I'm sorry about what I said in font of Dr. Ackers." He opened his eyes and saw her staring at him with her eyes shinning. "Your the sexiest woman I've ever met, and I love you, and what you do to me."

Slowly a large smile made it's way onto Sakura's face. She leaned up and gave him a lingering kiss. She pulled away and looked back into his eyes practically glowing with happiness.

He pouted a little bit. Well as much as he was physically capable of. "Does this mean you'll 'fix it?'"

She giggled. "I'm all over that."

* * *

**Well I came up with this a while ago. Yea... I was thinking about putting it up as a two shot but then i decided against it. Hope you enjoyed it. Criticism is welcome.**

**R&R (:**

**-constantsurprise-**


End file.
